


Your love is like the wind

by Canadian_31



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Walk to Remember (2002) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Hannah Baker - Freeform, Sad Ending, Slurs, mentions of builying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: When Alex cross paths with Charlie in a completely different context or when 13RW meets my favorite teen movie A walk to remember.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 42
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I blame my CTV channel for bringing back this movie from my Teen years last Saturday. I just couldn't stop myself to try to put our favorite couple in that the universe of a walk to remember. 
> 
> @AeonWing thank you so much for beat-reading this one, your support really mean the world to me.

Alex was cursed, it’s was the only explanation. Some could say that trashing the school with Zach, Justin, and Clay under elicit substances wasn’t the brightness activity. Since Alex had a clean file before that incident, he ended up helping with the fundraiser for the school charity and helping the school council with is duties. That was better than being expelled, but he shouldn’t have followed his friends. He was making his way to the photo laboratory where he was meeting Tyler and Charlie, the two boys in charge of the graduation album. Tyler was quiet but he was still closer to him. Charlie St-George was another story. The young man was the star quarterback and was on his way to being the school star but last year, two games before the championship game he dropped out, making the team lose all their chances. This made the team so upset that he became almost a pariah. He kept everything to himself and was rarely seen with anyone other than Tyler working on the yearbook. Alex entered the room and saw that Charlie was alone.

“Umm… Hi Charlie, where is Tyler?” Alex asked, feeling uncomfortable.

“Hi Alex, he will not be here today, he had an emergency with his family.” The dark blond man answered, smiling to greet him.

“.. So, what you want me to do… I’m not very good with this stuff” said Alex, sitting on the other side of the table.

“Well, can you classify the pictures by alphabetical order please - that will help, by the last name,” Charlie said, continuing working on a text page.

“Sure, what a fun party,” Alex said, sighing heavily.

Charlie just chuckled and continued his work. They didn’t talk much, but Alex appreciated not looking like a circus animal since his suicide attempt two years ago. They finished for the day and made their way to the parking lot. As they were walking, Zach, Justin, Diego, and Luke crossed their paths coming out of football practice.

“Hey man, what you are doing with the traitor,” Zach ask loudly to Alex who saw Charlie shoulder shrunk.

“Well, I have to help the school council with the album as punishment for the crap we did that the beginning of the year. Tyler wasn’t there so I got to do it with the other member, so Charlie.” Alex responded embarrassingly; he didn’t know Charlie, but the young man was not mean. He didn’t want to lose his friend either. He saw a flash of hurt passing Charlie’s baby blues eyes, but the other boy stood tall against the trash talk.

“You are stuck with **_him_** it’s even worse than me and Zach having to clean the Football looker room and gym for the year,” Justin said.

Alex just laughs with his friends, but his heart wasn’t in it. After all, it was that kind of bullying that brought Hannah to commit the worst action possible. He played a great game about being better but he was too afraid to confront his friends about their behaviors. The guilt started to crush his chest as he saw Charlie entered his father's car. Alex and Zach made their way to the vehicle.

“You seem to be down, did St-George did something to you?” Zach said frowning.

“No, not at all, it’s just that the way we treated him reminded me of what we did to Hannah,” Alex said with a heavy sigh.

“Man, chill, first St-George is a guy and it’s his fault, he let his family down two games before the Championship,” Zach said defensively.

“Well, I’m a guy too and I did try to kill myself by shooting myself in the head. Maybe he did have a good reason, did anyone bother to ask?” Alex said with anger.

“Okay, chill, man that is going too far for only St-George’s sake,” Zach said, starting to be pissed off.

“Yeah, “ _be better_ ” only apply when we want anyway. God, this is bullshit.” Alex said angrily as he got out of the car and made his way to his house.

The next day, Alex wanted to make sure he apologized to Charlie for what happened yesterday after school. He was maybe afraid but he could at least make amends.

“Mister Standall, come to my office.” Principal Bolan said, making Alex follow him with a frown.

When he entered the director's office, he saw Charlie on the other chair. Alex sat and wait for the director to tell him why he was here in the first place.

“Mister Standall, as part of the service hours you have to do to the school, you will help Mister St-George with the baking sale for the Fundraiser Charity of the school. Charlie’s teammate transferred, so he has to do everything alone, thus I will remove all the other tasks you have, but you have to help Charlie for those 2 events in the years, in December, and the other one in March.” Director Bolan said. 

Alex was surprised but he was happy to have an excuse serve to him on a silver plate to be more with Charlie. He likes the other man company and Charlie was easy to talk to and understanding.

“Okay, where do we start Charlie,” Alex said

“We will meet in the lab, after school,” Charlie said standing up to get back to class.

Alex pass through the day and made his way to the photo lab to meet Charlie. When he entered the other boy was already there.

“Hi Charlie, I wanted to say I’m sorry for yesterday and I will do my best to help you with the fundraiser. But I can’t bake for my life!” Alex said to start the conversation as he took his place at the table.

“Thanks, it’s okay I’m used to it, it’s not a big deal. Well, I do all the baking myself since the first time 3 years ago. You could probably help with the groceries and help me bake them. When you do it the right way, it’s easy.” Charlie said, then he took a bag from his backpack and offered Alex a cookie.

“Try it?” he prompted.

Alex took the chocolate chip cookies and tasted it. His eyes almost opened like what you see in cartoons. This cookie was a piece of heaven. 

“Wow!! Charlie this is so good, you are a professional or something?? This is heaven!!” Alex said making Charlie blush at the praise. “ _He’s cute like that, he looks like a puppy,_ ” Alex thought making himself almost jump. Where did that come from?

“Thank you, they are the normal ones. I had to learn how because my mom died when I was thirteen so I started to bake special cookies to help her through chemo.” Charlie said, biting his bottom lips.

“Oh shit Charlie….. I’m so sorry.” Alex said feeling even more awful about the whole situation.

“It’s okay, well no it’s fine that it’s not fine if that makes sense,” Charlie said with a little smile.

“Well, I wish I could be fine with not being fine,” Alex said with a sigh.

“You will be…someday.” Charlie's soft reply made Alex's heart jump in his chest, it’s was so sincere but not cliché like the things Zach or Jessica were telling him all the time.

“Well, will you help me become a decent baker, Charlie… St-George?” Alex asked with a soft smile.

“Yes, but you have to promise me to not fall in love with me,” Charlie said suddenly with a confidence Alex never saw coming.

“You are very confident and no I will not fall in love with a jock even if he bakes like a god,” Alex said, laughing, thinking that this is all a joke.

“You promise,” Charlie said inquiring again.

“… you are full of yourself, but I promise to not fall in love with you Charles Hayden Brixton St-George,” Alex said still can’t believe the guts of his new friend.

“Okay, thanks, so what about we start a batch of baking this weekend to see how bad you are,” Charlie said to change the subject.

“Okay, well this is my number and text me your address, I will be there at 1 o’clock?” Alex said giving his number to Charlie.

“Good, see you Saturday,” Charlie said with a big smile.

A few weeks passed and Charlie and Alex started to become good friends, Alex learned a lot about Charlie, but he was never able to learn why the star quarterback dropped his last years. They were friends, Alex even opened up about Hannah and his suicide attempt. Charlie was a really sweet guy and very kind. They never talked to each other at school, only when they were alone. Alex was sitting in the cafeteria when Charlie came up to him.

“Can I sit?” Charlie asked sweetly.

“Umm... yeah, I mean it’s a free country,” Alex said uncomfortably.

“Oh. So, we can’t talk when we are in public, I see.” Charlie said, visibly hurt.

“Charlie... it’s not like that… it’s just.” Alex couldn’t finish that some of his friends were making his way to the table across from them.

Alex noticed that if Diego and Luke were only staring at him. Beecher seems rougher and looking for a fight. He was about to get up and ask Charlie to come with him when the other boy just came to Charlie’s face and start to slur him.

“Look, it’s the _faggot_ traitor,” Beecher said.

“I prefer to be _faggot_ then be an idiot, and I’m bisexual and I’m not ashamed of it,” Charlie said taking his stuff back.

“You’re saying I’m an idiot, I will make you take that back.” The teen said swinging his fist to Charlie’s jaw, making the young man fall back against the table.

“What the fuck!” Alex screamed and pushed Beecher off of Charlie.

“What, are you his boyfriend now Standall, to fuck even more?” The boy said with a harsh shove on Alex.

“You are just an asshole!” Alex said punching Beecher in the jaw too. Then he helped Charlie stand up and took their stuff to leave the cafeteria.

They made their way to the yard and sat on a bench.

“I’m sorry, I should have let you be alone and not come to you in this Hell of school,” Charlie said with sad eyes.

“No, I should have stood up a long time ago. You are my friend Charlie. I will not hide being with you. I’m sorry I was a jerk.” Alex said softly putting his hand on Charlie who smiled at the kind gesture.

“It’s okay, they never understood why… I dropped off the team… and for them, it must have been the biggest treason. But I couldn’t…” Charlie said with his eyes shining with tears.

“Do you want to tell, what is going Charlie. You had this glorious future in front of you?” Alex asked trying to understand.

“Because I can’t think of the future Alex,” Charlie said

“What the fuck, you are young and you have all life in front of you,” Alex argues.

“Fuck, I don’t have a future because I’m sick, my mom died of Leukemia and I have it too. I don’t respond well to the treatments… I will die. Last year I had to drop out because I passed 2 months in the hospital. I didn’t want the other to pity me so I kept it to myself. I’m dying Alex. That the truth.” Charlie said feeling tears roll on his cheek.

Charlie started to feel his breathing becoming heavy and the tears didn’t help. He didn’t want the pity or the lungful look his condition will bring. He had lived it enough with his mom. He hates talking about it, but he just couldn’t hold back anymore especially in Alex's presence.

“And now everything is more complicated because, I like you, but I can’t and I won’t do that.” Charlie continues like he was in trance.

Alex’s breath caught in his throat. Charlie liked him. He never felt a connection with someone as much as he did with Charlie, but Alex was fucked up and he didn’t want to impose his traumas on someone else.

“Charlie, I’m fucked up and you can’t be falling for me either, you are such a great person,” Alex said trying to make sense to everything.

“We don’t choose who we fall for and I like you a lot, but I’m not dating material and I can’t make anyone come to close to me because, when I die, they will get hurt just like I did when my mom died. I will never let that happen. My dad is already suffering enough.” Charlie said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Alex just took the taller man in his arms and smooth his back with circles. Alex had a lot of issues, but could he be there for Charlie and accept the fact that he will lose him someday. The answer didn’t come. Then Hannah came to his mind. After everything that happens since the horrible moment was, she took her life, Alex never been able to be happy then Charlie came to his life and for the first time he was okay with himself and he did fell for the young man. Maybe it’s was fate, destiny, or karma, but for once Alex wanted to push the dark though and focus on happiness and this was all because of Charlie's sweet personality and optimism. This made him like him more because Charlie was still so full of light even with the dark path the illness was making him go through.

“Charles Hayden Brixton St-George. You will not face this all alone. You gave me strength in me and I believed for the first time that I could be happy. You are stuck with me since the first cookie.” Alex said emotionally.

“You are the only thing I never plan in my life. But I like you and I’m glad to be stuck with you” Charlie said squeezing Alex's hands in his.

They smile at each other, their heart jumping at ten miles an hour in their chest. They look at each other getting lost in the blues eyes of the other.

“So, Alexander Dean Standall, do you want to go on a date with me?” Charlie asked shyly, a bright smile on his gorgeous face. 

“Yes, I will go on a date with you,” Alex answered softly.

When they heard the bell ringing, they made their way back to class. Alex was sitting in his mathematics class but couldn’t listen. Charlie the boy he had to develop a feeling for was sick and this hurt so much, but Charlie looked so well and didn’t show any sign of his illness. Alex vowed to make Charlie happy and show him how much he meant to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @AeonWing thank you so much for all your help! Your made this one possible.

Alex was getting ready for his first date with Charlie, and he really wanted to look nice, so he chose a pair of dark fitting jeans with a long-sleeve blue shirt to match his eyes. Normally, he didn’t bother about his looks, but just imagining those beautiful eyes of Charlie on him made him shiver. They decided to go eat at a little Italian restaurant – it would probably be less crowed and then they could go have a walk along the pier. Alex was feeling nervous but happy at the same time. Charlie made him feel safe and he was so sweet and optimistic even with the illness he was carrying with him.

Charlie was coming to pick him up in a few minutes. He took his jacket and made his way to the parking lot. Charlie arrived perfectly on time and got out of the car to greet Alex with a hug. The feeling of his body next to Alex’s made him shiver.

“Hi Alex, I’m so glad we are going out today.” Charlie said with his damn smile that made Alex go week in the knees.

“Hi Charles, me too.” Alex answered with his beautiful smile making Charlie blush.

They got in the car and made their way to the restaurant, Alex playing with Charlie’s iPhone to change the playlist. They entered the small but convivial little Italian restaurant. They chose a table by the corner to feel more intimate. Charlie got to get Alex’s chair for him making the boy smile.

“You don’t have to” Alex started, a little embarrassed.

“I’m pulling your chair that is what people do.” Charlie said smiling and sitting down in front of him.

“Well thank you” Alex said, smiling too.

They ordered their meal and easily started chatting about everything passing over – movies, videos games, sports and school. Everything seemed to be so easy between them, they even shared memories when they were kids.

“You know, it’s funny, I always wanted to do on this crazy thing like getting a tattoo, but with my illness the risk is too high, but I wish I could have one. You know that it’s not possible but I really wanted to be at two places in the same time. See the sunset just like in the Titanic. Don’t laugh, it was my mom’s favorite movie so I watched it with her all the time. I don’t know if I will be able to one day get married just like my mom and my dad, they were so happy together. She was really romantic and I am too and she always wished that I could find my own prince or princess. I’m sure she knew before I did that, I wasn’t 100% straight.” Charlie confided with soft smile.

“Wow Charlie, well, the Titanic is a classic with 11 Oscars so it’s not that bad. Does your dad know?” Alex asked, unsure if he was crossing a border.

“Yes, I told him, he was pretty okay with and I think it’s drew us closure. Especially after mom died. Do your parents know that you like boys, at least sometimes?” Charlie responded honestly.

“They know, they are so much protective of me since my suicide attempt, and I know it’s normal, it was a pretty big pain and sadness that I cause them, but they are way more supportive that I wished I could have hope for. I’m lucky – not all teens are as lucky as we are.” Alex said truthfully.

“You are absolutely right.” Charlie said, daring to put his hand on Alex’s on the table and the moment when Alex intertwined their fingers, it made Charlie’s heart want to erupt from his chest.

“Alex, are we boyfriends?” Charlie askes shyly.

“Well I have a habit to bring hot boy with a golden-retriever look out.” Alex said ironically with a smile at Charlie’s stunned face.

“Will you be my boyfriend Charles?” Alex asked again, making the other boy smile so much.

“Yes, so much, if you will be mine” Charlie said enthusiastically. 

“You are really cheesy, yes I will be your boyfriend.” Alex said, smiling sweetly at him.

They finished their meals and Alex argued to pay the bill this time even if Charlie asked for the date. When he said that Charlie could pay the next one, his boyfriend stopped, just happy of the thought of their next date. They made their way to the pier to take a walk, standing close to each other and made their way to face the water. Charlie looked around, seeing that they were alone, and took Alex’s hand in his.

“Alex, I don’t want to push, I know that with everything that happened that you are not comfortable with PDA, but will we have to avoid each other at school?” Charlie said, looking at the water while caressing Alex’s palm with his thumb. 

“No, I’m tired of being afraid and I want to be with you.” Alex said back, squeezing Charlie’s hand in his.

“You don’t play with me because of my illness…” Charlie said in a murmur.

Alex wasn’t able to answered right away, he never imagines that Charlie will think that. He was shock by the other boy admission.

“Never, you are the best thing that happened to me so NEVER, say that again.” Alex said caressing Charlie’s cheek.

Then their eyes meet again and slowly like a magnet their faces got closer to each other and closed the gasp until their lips touched softly, making their hearts jump in their chests. The kiss became more passionate. Alex felt that this could be the closest to happiness he would ever get.

Charlie felt better than he ever did in the last 2 years when he learned that he was suffering from Leukemia. They pulled their heads back, admiring each other with shining eyes.

They turned back again to face the water as the sun faded in the sky. Charlie then smiled at Alex and turned to him.

“You know, this is just like the sunset from the Titanic perspective.” Charlie said.

“Because of the water and the fence? But I like you a lot, but I’m not Kate Winslet and we didn’t reenact their famous kiss.” Alex said, eyeing with a look that said ‘God, you will never make me do that’.

“No… well, that could be really romantic, but no – because my mom used to tell me that love is like the wind. You never see it, but you can always feel it. Especially the wind next to the water. So, I think that the wind I feel is her love.” Charlie explained.

“She was a very wise Lady” Alex said, grabbing Charlie hands again.

Charlie smile warmly to him and they enjoy the rest of the sunset. With no rush, Charlie and Alex made their way back to Alex’s house. Charlie stop the car in Alex driveway and they share one last kiss before Alex made his way to his front door.

“Who was that?” Bill Standall asked his son.

“Charlie St. George, my boyfriend.” Alex said shyly but with a little smile his dad didn’t see in a long time.

“Well, make sure you invited him for dinner.” His father said.

“Yeah, when we’re ready, we’re taking things slow, and that’s making me happy.” Alex said

“Then it’s all I need.” Mr. Standall said hugging Alex thigh.

Alex went in his room and before putting his phone away he saw a text from his boyfriend.

Charlie St. George: Have a goodnight Lex. I had a wonderful evening and I’ll see you tomorrow xxx

Alexander Standall: Have a good night too Char, and I enjoyed our date too xxx

Alex and Charlie arrived at school together the next morning. They weren’t holding hands but theirs fingers did brush a few times. Sure, murmurs went along as they were walking, but they didn’t care and just continued walking to Alex’s locker. Then as they were about to get to Charlie looker, they were encircled by Zach, Justin, Diego, Luke and other members of the football team.

“Alex, what you are still doing with the traitor, and why did you punch Beecher.” Zach asked bluntly.

Alex look at his best friend as he flinched at the question. The sadness passing in Charlie’s blue eyes made him angry.

“Because your teammate was spewing homophobic shit to us – and Charlie isn’t a traitor. You all talk a big game about being better, but no one of you never really wanted to know the truth.” Alex said standing in front of his best friend.

“Chill man, wait… do you mean that you are dating him?? Of all the guys you choose him??” Justin said.

“As a matter of fact, I am Justin. Do you have something to add? And it will be appreciated if you stopped bullying Charlie, you don’t have a fucking clue what is going on so leave us alone.” Alex said, glaring daggers at them. 

“Why doesn’t he tell us WHY he screwed our entire season!” Luke said accusingly. 

“Because if you were his real friend maybe he will have told you” Alex argues.

“What it’s not like he is dying” Diego said crossing his arms.

Alex looked visibly stunned by that remark, feeling the hurt and shock break through as he looked worriedly at Charlie. But what happened next shocked him too.

“You know what, fuck you Diego. Oh my fucking god, YES, I’m dying, I have terminal Leukemia, I will die, I had to stop last season because I wasn’t responding to my treatment and I had to spend two fucking months in the hospital. So shut the fuck up and leave my boyfriend out of this.” Charlie exploded that wasn’t characteristic of him. Charlie had hit his breaking point.

The crowed just stared and didn’t know where to start. They realized they were the real assholes here. 

“Charlie.. man…” Zach wanted to start.

“No save it, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want your fucking pity and you will not start right now either.” Charlie cut him off. “Lex, we have English, are we going?” the former jock said.

Alex understood that Charlie was okay but needed to get away from his former teammates.

“Yes, for once English seem appealing.” Alex answered taking Charlie’s hand making their way to class.

“Fuck…” Luke shook his head.

“We screwed up badly...” Diego said.

“We have to make sure everyone leaves them alone; they actually do make nice couple and we have to make amends.” Zach said.

“Yep that a good start, what about Winter formal in two months, we could crown them and make a redemption speech?” Justin said.

“That is not bad, and make sure we prove everyday that we want to make things better.” Luke add.

“Then it’s a plan.” Zach concluded.

Charlie and Alex sat next to each other in class and the truth about their relationship flew around the school. As they were making their way to the cafeteria for lunch, Charlie started to feel dizzy. He felt a lump in his throat. He made his way to the nearest garbage and threw up. Alex started to rub circles on his back. 

“I’m so sorry Lex, I don’t feel… well…” Charlie started to say when everything when black and he fainted.

“Charlie, god, Charlie!!! I’m calling 911” Alex said but the stress was making his hands shake.

“I got them, Alex, they are coming, you should call his dad and go with him. I will drive you.” Zach said.

Alex look at Zach shock.

“You want to help, Charlie, the traitor” Alex hissed swatting Zach’s hand away.

“Shit, man, we know we fucked up. I’m sorry, we didn’t know and we though more off ourselves. But you are my best friends and I will not let you down.” Zach argues back urgently.

At the same moments, the paramedics arrive and took Charlie to the ambulance, Alex needed to go so he accepted Zach offer and they made their way to the hospital.

“I know that you are mad, and you were right. Please just let me know if you need anything.” Zach said to his friend. 

“Okay, thanks I appreciate it” Alex respond leaving the car as he called Alex’s dad. 

Alex made his way to the waiting room and after thirty-five minutes later, Charlie’s dad made his way to Alex.

“Thank you for calling me Alex, they told me that they were doing tests, we will have at least two hours to wait before we get any news.” Henry said to sitting next to Alex. 

“Thank you, I got so scared when he fainted, like I couldn’t help him.” Alex said with a sigh.

“Don’t, you are doing a lot, you chose to be with him even if you knew his condition and for that I’m grateful. Charles is like his mother… a romantic and he looked happier than I’ve ever seen him since you both start to be closer friend. He was happier when I came from school.” Charlie’s dad explained with a soft smile that made Alex think of Charlie’s one.

They waited together when the doctor came to see them. He looks impassible.

“Mister St. George, can we talk alone?” The doctor asks.

“No, Charlie will want you to know, what his going on with my son?” Henry said pleadingly.

The doctor hesitated for a brief moment; lips pressed in a hard line. Something that frightened Alex – that something terrible might await. “It will be hard to hear. Charles’ immune system is getting weaker faster than we though. His CD4 count has dropped a lot since his last test. In the files it’s stipulated than when his Leukemia progresses to the final phase, the care will be in your home. Well, we are unfortunately to this point, Charles has only maybe 10 months to live. We are so sorry Mister St. George.” The doctor explained.

10 months.

10 fucking months. 

Alex couldn’t believe it; Charlie wouldn’t even have a year to live. No, not when they just found each other. Tears started to prick his eyes, as he watched Henry fall in a chair in the waiting room. He looked shocked, in disbelief. Alex needed to leave; he started to run as fast as his legs could bring him. When he stopped, he realized that he had reached the pier. He hadn’t realized the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Like some cruel metaphor for life. The rain started to pour on him, hiding the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

“Is this my punishment?!” Alex screamed to the sky.

But no one answered him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you like this chapter too! I know this story will be sad but it's was like my breakup therapy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @AeonWing again thank you so much for making this story possible. Your help mean the world. 
> 
> So this is the fluff before the storm, hope you will like it :)

Alex was soaking wet when Tyler and Zach found him. He was still facing the water in at the pier. It’s like as if it was drowning him in his dark thoughts. 

“What the fuck, are you alright Alex?!” Zach said, coming next to him.

“Alex, what happened?” Tyler asked.

Alex was trembling like a leaf just before the end of fall. He wanted to explain to his friends what happens. Trying to form word, but they kept failing him. He had to breath but he couldn’t remember how. As he watches his to concern friends, the words mumble out of his trembling lips.

“Charlie is getting worse… I will lose him… I can’t breathe…” Alex started.

“Alex, please for Charlie’s sake, please calm down.” Tyler’s soft voice came through, bringing him back a little.

“I can’t, Ty… I will lose him… And I just found him!” Alex said with tears rolling down his cheek.

Zach just took his best friends in his arms, holding him and letting him cry out against his chest. Tyler and Zach both felt tears in their eyes. Zach couldn’t understand how life could be this hard and unfair on his friends, who have suffered so much already.

After a long moment, Alex was able to calm down and to start to breath more easily. He removed himself from Zach.

“How did you know?” Alex asked.

“I’m friends with Charlie too… he really helped me a lot, I called his father and he told me what happened, we searched for you for at least an hour before finding you here.” Tyler explained.

“Alex, you will come with us, you will get changed and go back to see Charlie. You are upset and sad and this is fucking shit and life isn’t fair. But your boyfriend needs you more. We need to make the time he has with us the best he ever had. You need to tell me, are you ready to face this storm with him?” Zach said seriously, taking Alex by the shoulder.

This jolted Alex’s brain awake – Charlie in a hospital bed, alone, probably feeling guilty that he let him into his heart. He wanted to be close to his boyfriend to tell him that he will be with him.

The words Zach said made Alex think. Alex was hurting so much at the though of his boyfriend dying. Charlie never wanted to impose that awful situation to him, so it’s was ten thousand times worse for Charlie. For is boyfriend’s sake Charlie need to pull trough and try to go with the wind.

“Yes, god, can we go now!” Alex said urgently, making Tyler and Zach smile.

They made their way to Alex’s house, where the young man changed into dry clothes before making their way back to the hospital. Alex felt a lump from in his throat when they arrived at Charlie’s room. He had a catheter on his right hand as well as nasal tubes to help him breathe. He was pale, but the damn smile he had when Charlie noticed his boyfriend made the room shine brightly. Charlie St. George was a ray of sunshine even when sick and stuck in bed. Alex slowly made is way to the bed and sat on the chair next to him. Henry smiled at him and got up from the other side of the bed. He kissed his son’s forehead and said to Zach and Tyler to follow him to the cafeteria.

Alex and Charlie watched them leave, then Alex took his boyfriend hand before kissing the back of his hand sweetly. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t their when you opened your eyes. I got a panic attack and it was too much” Alex started trembling with emotion as he sat down on the bed next to Charlie. His voice was shaking. 

“I want to promise you again that I will be there for all the way. You are stuck with me St. George.” Alex said, staring intensely at Charlie’s baby blue eyes live repeating a vow, trying to keep his voice from breaking. 

“Thank you, I’ve come to terms with the fact that I will die, but leaving the people I love in pain… I can’t. I don’t want to make you suffer Alex.” Charlie said sadly with tears in his eyes.

“You will make me sad by pushing me away. I know the few months will be rich and intense but there is nothing more that I want than to share them with you.” Alex said, kissing Charlie’s forehead.

“I love you Alex, I know we just got together, but life is really short, and I want to tell you that I love you so much.” Charlie said with a loving smile.

“And I love you too Charlie.” Alex confessed and leaned down to kiss him slowly.

Charlie was in the Hospital for more than a month. He was visited by Alex almost every night. Zach, Justin, Diego and Luke came almost every two days really trying to make amends. They even brought him a new Xbox to be able to pass time while they were at school. Charlie smiled at the memories.

Alex made sure that Charlie was being taken care of and even made the second crazy idea on his bucket list happen. Charlie’s mind drift to the memory of Alex telling him to close his eyes and then he felt soft hands taking his wrist to put something on it. When he opened his eyes again; a temporary tattoo of a phoenix was beautifully contrasting the white skin of his wrist. Alex had explained to him that he found temporary tattoo with better adhesive that were supposed to stay on the skin for at least two months and he had chosen a phoenix because Charlie was as bright and strong like the mighty bird. This tattoo and the signification gave Charlie courage.

Charlie was watching by the window, the time passed fast, and they were already in November with December just around the corner. It would probably be his last Christmas. With a heavy sigh, Charlie pulled himself together. He turned around to see his father coming into the room.

“Ready to go son?” Henry asked.

“Yeah, let’s go home” Charlie said hugging his dad tight.

The two handsome St. George men made their way to their house. When Charlie entered, he had the surprise to see Alex and all of his friends welcoming him home. Alex took his boyfriend in his arms and kissed him soundly just giving his middle finger when their friends started to whistle.

Another three weeks passed, when Charlie was getting ready to go back to school. Since the diagnosis, he had been okay – sure, he got tired quickly, but with Alex by his side everything seemed easier. Charlie was happy to go back to school. He just finished getting ready when he heard the doorbell, telling him that Alex was here. He happily greeted his boyfriend.

Alex watched his golden-retriever puppy of boyfriend be excited just at going to Liberty High. Alex could say that Charlie gave him the strength and courage he never thought he could have since his suicide attempt.

They made their way to the school and their friends greeted them happily. They were in the cafeteria when Justin made his way to Jessica with a single red rose to invite her to the Christmas dance of Friday. They saw Tyler do the same with a single pink rose to ask Estela. Both girls smiled and said yes back, kissing them on the cheek.

“Charles Hayden Brixton St. George, will you go to the Christmas dance with me?” Alex askes him with a small purple orchid – his mom’s favorite flower – making Charlie tear up.

“Did I heard correctly, Alexander ‘I don’t dance’ Standall asking me to a dance?” Charlie said with a smile and taking the flower.

“Well, I didn’t say I will dance; I asked you to come with me.” Alex said with a grin.

“Of course, I will go with you.” Charlie said kissing him lightly on the lips.

Luke and Diego fist bump each other and they will be able to put their plan in motion.

Fast forward to Friday and the dance was coming up pretty fast, Alex was getting ready to go and get Charlie for the dance. He was wearing a nice pair of dress black pants, a long sleeve blue shirt with a black jacket on top. He wanted this night to be one of Charlie’s best in life. Alex could even apply to college in social counselling, find a purpose in helping the others, he found his way back in life and that was all thanks to Charlie.

“You look so handsome, honey.” Carolyn Standall said coming next to her son.

“You are still okay with my decision.” Alex askes his mother.

“Alex, you are my son and I love you more than words can say and we know this mean the world to you so you have our support,” his mom said, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, mom. And dad, too. I’m very lucky to have you both.” Alex answered hugging his mom back.

“You can always count on us, now go and enjoy your night.” Carolyn said with a smile

Yeah, you are right, I have to go get my man.” Alex said smiling to the mirror.

“Yes, go and I love you.” Carolyn said with teary eyes.

Alex made his way to Charlie’s house to pick him up. When Charlie opened the door, Alex’s heart stopped. His boyfriend was breathtaking with his black dress pants, his long sleeve white shirt and the black jacket matching his own and he took Charlie’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

They waved goodbye to Henry, who gave a teary smile to Alex with a nod making Alex’s chest burst with hope. They made their way to the school. The gym was beautifully decorated with white curtains, crystal and blue lights transforming the atmosphere into a Winter Wonderland for a night. Charlie and Alex joined their friends, while Justin and Jessica were already making out on the bleachers. Estela and Tyler were shyly holding hands. They chatted with their friends and Alex made the effort to dance a little with his boyfriend, making Charlie so happy that it was all worth it.

“Liberty High, are you enjoying your night?!” Diego’s voice came from the DJ scene as the crowd cheered the approbation.

“I’m here to announced the Dance royalty….. Please welcome the Kinds of the night – Alex Standall and Charlie St. George!” Diego roared with a big smile as the crowd cheered and applauded.

They made their way to the front; Charlie asked if Alex knew about this and he just shook his head. 

“What the fuck Diego?” Alex said in front of him.

“You both deserve it and since we don’t know if Charlie will be there for Prom, we wanted to show you that we support you and that we are truly sorry.” The Jock said with a teary eye as he put the two crowns on their head.

Their classmate started to cheer and chant “KISS, KISS, KISS”. Alex and Charlie look at each other and lean to kissed sweetly under the applause of the school.

“Alright King Charlie, King Alex, it’s time for your first dance as Liberty High royalty.” The DJ said, and _A moment like this_ by Kelly Clarkson started to play.

“Your majesty?” Charlie said presenting a hand that Alex took with a smile, linking their arms together as they walked to the center of the gym were all the students stood aside to make room.

_So, tell me that you don't think I'm crazy, When I tell you love has come and now_

Charlie took Alex’s hands and made him turn as they held hands and put one hand on his back. Alex put his head on Charlie shoulder and he felt his boyfriend head on his. They started to sway slowly and just savoring the other’s body heat and closeness.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me Charlie, you know, that right? I never thought that I could be happy. Then you entered my life, and now I can see myself making it.” Alex said in the crook of the taller boy’s neck.

Charlie smile against Alex head. He was so in love with him and Alex had been so perfect with everything making his life the brightness he never thought possible. He wanted Alex to see himself just like he did and that he will be okay someday. Charlie will maybe not be there to notice all the good Alex Standall will do in the world but he will keep the happiness and love that they were lucky to have in his heart forever. Charlie softly kiss Alex forehead making his boyfriend smile at him. 

“Alex, you are the most passionate, kindest and amazing person I know. You will do miracles in this world. You are the love of my life Alex, but I need you to promise me to move on to find love again. That you will not hang onto my ghost. Please Lex, promise me that you will be happy.” Charlie said, peering into Alex’s gorgeous blue eyes.

“I can’t promise that I will not be sad, but I can promise you that when I will be ready, I will let love find me again like this. But for now, you are my first love! I love you Charlie.” Alex said tearfully as they shared a sweet kiss under the swooning of the crowd watching them.

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

When the song ended, they felt like this was the greatest love of all. Alex was still hurting; he knew that losing Charlie will be the hardest thing ever but being able to love him made him so much happier. 

“Come with me, I want to show you something” Alex said, taking Charlie’s hand in his.

Alex made them go to his car and they drove listening to music. When Alex pulled over onto the side of the road, Charlie looked at his boyfriend with a confused expression, but got out of the car as Alex requested. The smaller boy took Charlie and spread his feet. Then he told Charlie to look behind him, and there it was – the Sign of Nevada state. He looked at Alex, still confused.

“You are in two states at the same time,” Alex said, smiling.

Charlie just stopped in his tracks and was at a loss for words; his boyfriend just made his crazy bucket list came true. He took Alex in his arms and kissed him passionately.

“Can you be even more amazing? Thank you so much Lex, this is incredible.” Charlie said, emotions palpable in his voice.

Alex sighs softly thinking about is next move, he knows that he has his parents support and that Henry gave him his blessing. Whoever, his next question was about to change everything. 

“Well, I hope so! Charlie, will you marry me, will you give me this part of you that I will be able to hold on when I will need it.” Alex said nervously, opening a small black box with two golden rings.

Charlie look at his boyfriend with wide eyes, his heart trumping in his chest like it wanted to break a whole in it.

“I’m not forcing you or trying to make do it because it’s was your last dream to have a winter wedding like your parents, but I wanted to give you everything. I know it’s a big commitment and I know that we are still in high school but I have our parents blessing and he you will have me I will be so happy to have you as my husband.” Alex added looking in his lover eyes. 

“Lex… wow, I never expected, I never thought or even imagine that I could find someone so honest and so kind like you. You are the light in my ocean and Alex I love you so much, I will maybe not have all the time I wish with you but what you gave me is more than the best fairytale I even dare to imagine. I love you so much. So, yes Alex, you are the one for me and I will be so happy to marry you.” Charlie said with tears rolling on his cheeks as he kisses his fiancé.

Charlie knew that Alex didn’t ask only to fill his dream list. Alex knew that Charlie didn’t say “yes” only because he had only a few months to live. It’s was part of it yes but the love they had was unique and their story needed a happily ever after ending in some way. They stayed in each other embrace for a moment before taking the road back to home.

They would then celebrate their union during Christmas break, having a winter wonderland weeding just like Charlie’s parents. They decided to have a small reception and a ceremony to be celebrated by Jessica's father in the beautiful hotel. Only their close friends and family were present to notice this moment.

Alex was handsome in his tuxedo waiting for Charlie at the end of the aisle, the soft melody of Titanic music filled the room. When Charlie arms linked up with his dad who had tears in his eyes, made his way to Alex in the front. The two of them shared a smile full of commitment as all the little assembly stood up everyone had tears in their eyes. The love between Alex and Charlie was palpable and everyone present felt honored to be present to witness it.

“I love you” the said to each other with respective smile when they were face to face in front of the arch of purple orchids. 

“Charles Hayden Brixton St. George, do you take Alexander Dean Standall to be your husband.”

“I do.” Charlie said with is amazing smile.

“Alexander Dean Standall, do you take Charles Hayden Brixton St. George to be your husband.”

“I do.” Alex said happiness clearly visible on his face.

“By the power invested in my, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.” Jessica’s father said smiling.

They happily lean to kiss each other under the applause of their love one. The party was a real success and for a moment the light was brighter than any darkness. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last and it’s sad, I cry writing it but I need it more than I thought. 
> 
> @AeonWing My dear friend, thank you so much for all the support and the help. This story will not have been possible without you. I hope that you know that you are amazing and that I can’t thank you enough!

Alex and Charlie were able to finish school and graduate together. They were able to go to prom and crown Tyler and Estela as Liberty High’s new prom royalty. They enjoyed their time together learning and discovering love on another level by discovering each other bodies. They were even able to go to the beach together as newlyweds. 

The dark clouds in their happiness started at the end of June, where Charlie’s health was deteriorating further. And that was the beginning of the end. At first, he wanted to stay home with Alex and his dad, but the pain became toomuch by the middle of July. They brought Charlie back to the hospital for him to feel more comfortable and receive medical assistance all the time.

It was hard for Alex to sleep without his husband.

_Alex remembered the first night they shared together when Alex moved most of his stuff into Charlie’s house to be with him. They had only shared a meal and listened to TV,but the feelings of domestic bliss that was coming from those moments brought peace to Alex. Just to be held in Charlie’s arms and feeling his warm body felt like home to the young man. They share a bed ever since holding each other in the darkness._

The feeling that he would lose Charlie was very hard forhim to process. But he had promised Charlie not to make him regret letting him come in his life. Alex visited Charlie every day, talking to him, kissing his hands and his forehead, and helping his now father-in-law.

Then in the beginning of August, they were about to leave for the night when, Charlie’s doctor came to speak with them.

“Mister St. George, it’s really hard for me to say this, but I have to let you know that Charlie will not survive after this weekend. If you want to make sure he sees the people hewants to— I’m afraid that this will be the good time. I’m really sorry.” The doctor said, her voice empathetic and staggered.

“It’s true… Again, I’m going to lose the most important person in my life… Alex” Henry said tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Charlie is our miracle; we will have to hold on for him.” Alex said somberly, looking at his wedding ring.

“Thank you doctor,” they said as they went back to the house.

Alex was sitting on their bed looking at a magnificent album photo that Tyler made for the both of them, with the quote “ _Un Ange qui passe_”. The pictures were breathtaking and made Alex tears up.

_The first one was at Charlie’s birthday last April; everyone was there for the little party. The picture was Charlie in front of his cookie-shaped cake, a bright and joyful smile on his face._

_“Make a wish!” Luke had said, pressing his friend to blow the candles so that they could all start eating the cake._

_Charlie just smiled and blew the candles, closing his eyes. Later that night when they were alone, Charlie did confess that his wish was that he and his father could find happiness again when he left this world. They made love that night to remind themselves how much life and love is precious._

Alex flipped through a few pages as tears started to freshly roll down his cheeks. Then one of his favorites came, it was a simple picture of both of them, together. They were at the pier again, watching the sunset.

_Charlie had been holding Alex from behind, his arms wrapped around his waist lovingly, with Alex’s covering his. Alex’s head had been resting on the strong chest behind him and Charlie was nuzzling his head. They were only savoring the wind on their face. Then Alex looked up to his husband and their lips met in a sensual kiss. When they broke apart, Charlie let a chuckle escape his slightly swollen lips._

_“What?” Alex asked, frowning at his antics._

_“Well, I guess I can say that I did have my Titanic kiss after all ,” Charlie said, winking at his husband, only answered by a blush_ _covering Alex’s cheek._

_“Smile!” Charlie said, bringing his phone out to take a selfie._

Alex touched the picture with his index finger. Memories. Those are the only things he will have left of his husband soon. Closing the album, he heard a knock on the door. Alex knew it’s was his father-in-law, so he said to enter.

Charlie’s dad came in with dark circles under his eyes. He came to sit by Alex on his bed.

“How did you survive losing Charlie’s mother… your own wife?” Alex asked looking at the floor, trying to fight off tears again.

Charlie’s father looked back at Alex sympathetically. And although Alex wondered for a moment if his question was too intrusive, he reminded himself that Charlie’s father was also his own father-in-law. Family. And now they were both on the cusp of losing someone most dear to them.

“I had Charlie to hold onto, when we learned that he was suffering the same illness, he was the strongest one. He helped me more than I did him. But to answer your question, you survive because life is a wonderful gift— well, most of the time. The grief is hard, but you learn to live with it and learn to remember only the good memories. I promise to be there for you Alex. I llove you like my own son,” Henry St. George said taking Alex in his arms.

“Thank you and I love you too.” Alex said letting himself be rocked to sleep like when he was younger.

Taking all their courage within themselves, Alex and Henry organized everything so that everyone could have a moment with him. Charlie was the most resilient and he was the one helping his friend deal with his condition. When Diego and Luke came in it was like another world, another dimension to see the two jocks with tears in their eyes, holding a big teddy bear. They came next to the bed and fights bump Charlie with a sad smile.

“Thank you for the bear, guys, it’s very sweet.” Charlie saidthrough labored breaths and coughs.

“You are welcome, and we call him Tiger the bear.” Luke said, trying his best to suppress the shaking in his voice.

“That’s perfect, thanks guys” Charlie said back, smiling at them.

They stayed for the afternoon. And when they left, Alex saw them wiping the tears they had suppressed for so long. Alex’s throat tightened as he felt his heart heavy with remorse.

Tyler and Estela came together the next day, as Zach and Justin with Jessica. They all praised how Charlie made them a better person and how much they would miss him. At the end of the day, Alex was exhausted, this one had been so hard. Seeing their friends say good-bye was heartbreaking.

“I’ll come back in a few moments.” Alex said kissing his husband slowly.

“I will be here” Charlie said lovingly back to his lover.

Alex made his way to the waiting room and that’s when he saw that all their friends and even more of their classmateswere in the waiting room. Alex couldn’t hold back anymore, and the tears started to break free again, seeing everyone like this, paying their final respects. Jessica went immediately to hug him, and after ten minutes, he was able to stop himself from sobbing and took the tissues that Tyler had for him.

“I need a moment; it’s become so much more real now that I’m really going to lose him” Alex said through sobs.

“We understand, you don’t need to justify it. But go back, we will be there for you when it’s will be time.” Zach said, hugging him too.

Alex nodded painfully and went back into the room. He sat on the chair and took Charlie’s hand in his, caressing his fingers and his ring. Charlie coughed and opened his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lex, shouldn’t have let you in… you are suffering.” Charlie said tearfully.

“Yes, I’m hurt and yes, I’m sad, but I will cherish forever the love you gave me. Charlie you made me believe in life again. This is the best thing that happen to me. And I promised you to be happy. You are my miracle Charles Hayden Brixton St. George. I will love you forever.” Alex said through tears but smiling. He got on the bed with his husband and held him close.

“Can you look after my dad, not all your life but for the beginning” Charlie requested, his breath hitching. Like the torch had been passed.

“You don’t have to ask.” Alex said back, kissing him.

“I love you” they said at the same time through tears.

Henry St. George entered, smiling at his son and son-in-law. Charlie’s dad took one of his son’s hands and said that he loves him and that his mother would be waiting for him. Charlie smiled and coughed again. He closed his eyes softly, letting dark slumber take him, and then the most horrible sound in the world came from the heart monitor. The ending of a miraculous life ending with a horrible beep.

Alex and Henry look at each other and started to cry again. Alex’s parents soon join them to give the most support they could. They loved Charlie too and now they’ve lost their son-in-law. They held each other for a moment. They all needed a moment to process that Charlie was gone for real.

Alex needed fresh air, so he went past them, ran to the front of the waiting room. Tyler led the group to follow the young man outside until he stopped by the pier. His hands were gripping the fence, his head tilted back to feel the wind against his face. Then all his friend just circled him and gave him their presence and support. That they were here but they didn’t want to overstep. All of them had tears in their eyes.

Alex let his tears run free and just let his heart break. What would he do without his husband? _You w i_ _ll be happy for the both of us_. He still remembered when Charlie said that he will live for the both of them, just like his father lived for his mother. Alex hold the fence and looked in front of him, staring at the horizon, like he needed an answer to a secret question. Alex smiled when he felt the breeze of the wind again.

“I will always love you Charlie and you are my miracle. Your love is like the wind, I will not see it but I will feel it.” Alex said to the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote “Un ange qui passe” it’s a French-Canadian song by Annie Villeneuve that is beautiful. It’s mean “A passing angel”. 
> 
> I can’t believe I wrote that, but thank you from the bottom of my heart all of you who took this ride with me. It’s mean the world and hope even if it’s was sad that you like it! Thank you ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I had I did writing it.


End file.
